The Rise of the Terminator
by TootsieBaby
Summary: The first chapter of the rise of the terminator that once was instructed to kill John and now is back for revenge!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Terminator.  
I do not own the characters.  
  
  
1997: The Rise of the Terminator  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Two years had passed and Chase had already completely developed the terminator. Sarah and John, oblivious to what Chase was doing, were living in Springfield, Tennessee. Out in the country away from everyone. Sarah was dating a man named Ethan Randall. He was a Mechanical Engineer. John was on his last year of high school. They were both happier than ever.  
  
  
"John I'm going out tonight with Ethan, I should be back around ten." Said Sarah.  
"Mom, is this getting really serious? I mean you've been seeing him for seven months now." John shouted from his room while playing a video game.  
"I don't know what this is. I'm just really happy when I'm with him. He is just like your father. Maybe that's why I like him so much."  
"Mom, as long as you're happy." Said John.  
"I am John, I am." Sarah exclaimed while going to her room to change clothes.  
  
Ding-dong.   
  
"John can you get that?"  
"Yeah." John replied while opening the door to reveal a tall, built man.  
"Who the hell are..." Before John could finish his sentence he was gagged by the intruder and then blackness.  
  
"I should've killed you!" Said the man.  
The man threw John in the closet nearby tying his arms, legs, and mouth up. Locking the closet door, the man walked to the bedroom where Sarah was.  
Opening the door to the bedroom, Sarah asked,"Who was that?"  
"Remember me!?"Said the policeman grabbing Sarah by the neck.  
"But we killed you, I saw it! NO! You can't still be functioning after that!"Sarah screamed.  
"Oh Sarah, I'm not what I once was. I'm a terminator. I know it sucks I'm not nearly as powerful, but thanks to Chase, I'm alive."  
"Whose Chase?"Sarah screamed.  
"The one person that will make everything predicted in the future come true. Now enough talking. You're coming with me. I'm gonna let you live this time because I need you. Your son will be free but you are coming with me."He shouted dragging her outside and in the car.  
"Where is my son?"  
"He's in the closet. He's fine." And with that they left.  
  
  
  
Minutes after they left, Ethan drove up the driveway. He was nervous. She was the one. He loved her so much. He was gonna ask her to marry him. He got out of the car and realized the door standing wide open. He went inside.  
"Sarah I'm here. Are you ready to go?"He shouted.   
Silence.  
"Sarah, hello?"  
Then suddenly he heard a noise coming from the closet. Ethan went to the closet unlocking and opening the door revealing John bound and gagged.  
"John, what happened. Where's Sarah?" Ethan asked ungagging him.  
"He's alive."  
"Who's alive?"  
"The policeman..the..well he's not what he once was. He's a terminator. But how? We.."  
"What policeman. Terminator? John you're not making any sense!"  
"Didn't Sarah tell you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The terminator is a machine built to destroy and to demolish anything it's programmed to. You see, it was sent back from the future to destroy mom because it knew she was to have me, the leader of the last men in the war. So when it was sent back a man was also sent back in time to protect me from it, my dad. The terminator failed in killing mom, but succeeded in killing my dad, Reese. Years later after I was born another force was sent back in time to destroy me. It was the most lethal terminator ever, the T-1000. Once again a terminator was sent back to protect me. With his help, we destroyed anything and everything the company that was to create the terminator...so we thought. We even destroyed the T-1000 and the terminator, but the body of the T-1000 now was formed and created into a terminator by someone. Someone who still has the knowledge and who has already began the destruction of the world by creating the terminator again. In the future the world is at war not against each other but against machines far greater than human capabilites. We destroyed the future by blowing up any evidence of creating the lethan machines. If we don't destroy the man who did this once and for all, then in the year 1997 all you see will be demolished. You, may even will be killed."  
"My god!"  
"That's why we have to find him and get mom back."  
  
  
  
They set off going back to where it all began.  
  



	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Terminator.  
I do not own the characters.  
  
  
1997: The Rise of the Terminator  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Two years had passed and Chase had already completely developed the terminator. Sarah and John, oblivious to what Chase was doing, were living in Springfield, Tennessee. Out in the country away from everyone. Sarah was dating a man named Ethan Randall. He was a Mechanical Engineer. John was on his last year of high school. They were both happier than ever.  
  
  
"John I'm going out tonight with Ethan, I should be back around ten." Said Sarah.  
"Mom, is this getting really serious? I mean you've been seeing him for seven months now." John shouted from his room while playing a video game.  
"I don't know what this is. I'm just really happy when I'm with him. He is just like your father. Maybe that's why I like him so much."  
"Mom, as long as you're happy." Said John.  
"I am John, I am." Sarah exclaimed while going to her room to change clothes.  
  
Ding-dong.   
  
"John can you get that?"  
"Yeah." John replied while opening the door to reveal a tall, built man.  
"Who the hell are..." Before John could finish his sentence he was gagged by the intruder and then blackness.  
  
"I should've killed you!" Said the man.  
The man threw John in the closet nearby tying his arms, legs, and mouth up. Locking the closet door, the man walked to the bedroom where Sarah was.  
Opening the door to the bedroom, Sarah asked,"Who was that?"  
"Remember me!?"Said the policeman grabbing Sarah by the neck.  
"But we killed you, I saw it! NO! You can't still be functioning after that!"Sarah screamed.  
"Oh Sarah, I'm not what I once was. I'm a terminator. I know it sucks I'm not nearly as powerful, but thanks to Chase, I'm alive."  
"Whose Chase?"Sarah screamed.  
"The one person that will make everything predicted in the future come true. Now enough talking. You're coming with me. I'm gonna let you live this time because I need you. Your son will be free but you are coming with me."He shouted dragging her outside and in the car.  
"Where is my son?"  
"He's in the closet. He's fine." And with that they left.  
  
  
  
Minutes after they left, Ethan drove up the driveway. He was nervous. She was the one. He loved her so much. He was gonna ask her to marry him. He got out of the car and realized the door standing wide open. He went inside.  
"Sarah I'm here. Are you ready to go?"He shouted.   
Silence.  
"Sarah, hello?"  
Then suddenly he heard a noise coming from the closet. Ethan went to the closet unlocking and opening the door revealing John bound and gagged.  
"John, what happened. Where's Sarah?" Ethan asked ungagging him.  
"He's alive."  
"Who's alive?"  
"The policeman..the..well he's not what he once was. He's a terminator. But how? We.."  
"What policeman. Terminator? John you're not making any sense!"  
"Didn't Sarah tell you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The terminator is a machine built to destroy and to demolish anything it's programmed to. You see, it was sent back from the future to destroy mom because it knew she was to have me, the leader of the last men in the war. So when it was sent back a man was also sent back in time to protect me from it, my dad. The terminator failed in killing mom, but succeeded in killing my dad, Reese. Years later after I was born another force was sent back in time to destroy me. It was the most lethal terminator ever, the T-1000. Once again a terminator was sent back to protect me. With his help, we destroyed anything and everything the company that was to create the terminator...so we thought. We even destroyed the T-1000 and the terminator, but the body of the T-1000 now was formed and created into a terminator by someone. Someone who still has the knowledge and who has already began the destruction of the world by creating the terminator again. In the future the world is at war not against each other but against machines far greater than human capabilites. We destroyed the future by blowing up any evidence of creating the lethan machines. If we don't destroy the man who did this once and for all, then in the year 1997 all you see will be demolished. You, may even will be killed."  
"My god!"  
"That's why we have to find him and get mom back."  
  
  
  
They set off going back to where it all began.  
  



End file.
